Calendar (Mutantry-2001)
This is a Calendar of events as depicted or mentioned in the D.I.T. Literary Universe. This calendar system provides a relative reference to events in the books. As this has yet to be completed and many events of the past, present and future have yet to be revealed, many events will have approximate dates or will be listed as unknown. January * 2007: Assault on the Imperial Palace: The Police Grand Army destroys the Imperial Palace. * 2012: ** Allie is forced to break up with Nicholas Phee.Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude ** Rose Johannson realizes that Andre, her significant other, has been lying to her for a long time. He begins to lose his sanity, and Johannson continually ditches school in order to care for him. Andre does not always act grateful for her care for him. * 2015: Sean becomes a NoHead Recruit and swears himself to Mr. Stupid NoHead. 1st 2002 Rocken Role is born.Writing by D. Isaac Thomas: "Rocken Role" at D.I.T. Website 2012 Mission to Thunder Quarters: Around one in the morning, Helen McKeen bests Emily Watson in combat while Denim Spikes is murdered by Ludwig Beethoven II.Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent 2020 * Baby Intelligence and Baby Strength get in a fight over how to break open the boulder containing one of Sir Edgar Caravan's scrolls. Fortunately, Force Baby breaks it up and they are able to hide from the arriving NoHead Recruits. They go into the city, where they are invited to Carol Wilcox's house. Unfortunately, Bash disappears after lunchtime and dies. They visit Wilcox and learn they need to find the third scroll on Mount Everest.The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies * Mr. Stupid NoHead attacks the Dancing Dorm.The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation 2nd 2020 The S.M.S.B. undertakes a perilous summit across Mount Everest to obtain the third and final scroll. 3rd 2003 Annie McCallin is born.Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid 2020 The Ambush at the McCallin House is initiated. 4th 2012 Valiera Nelson vapes in the middle of the night at 4 p.m. She subsequently has a hard day and it deeply saddens her.D.I.T. Website 2020 The S.M.S.B. flees to New Hampshire. 5th 2020 Baby Strength is kidnapped by Black and Walters. Minutes later, the Lunch Money Bandit is arrested by Officer Walltalker. 6th 2020 * The Battle of Tsala is fought. Mr. Stupid NoHead and Merlin's second apprentice are killed off. * Lindsay Kellerman joins the S.M.S.B. Books 2018: The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat is released to universal acclaim. 7th 2020 * Hell Burnbottom is appointed as the new NoHead Grandmaster. * Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman lie unconscious in Rome American Hospital. Sir Edgar Caravan speaks to them. 8th 2020 Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman lie unconscious in Rome American Hospital. Sir Edgar Caravan speaks to them. 9th 2020 Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman lie unconscious in Rome American Hospital. Sir Edgar Caravan speaks to them. 10th 2020 Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman lie unconscious in Rome American Hospital. Sir Edgar Caravan speaks to them. 11th 2012 Summer Petersen figures out how to do her Math in regards to homeschooling after looking over it with GTR-10.Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude 2020 Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman are discharged from Rome American Hospital. Books 2012: The Epic Valentine's Day Wishing Quest 13th 2012 Nelson changes her profile picture and background to a picture of her vaping and telling viewers to stay high, and a picture of the Mark of the Beast. 14th 2012 Battle of Orem: Masculine Quarters is overrun and destroyed by the Cavaliers of Thornton, forcing the Armies of Organa to evacuate. 17th 2020 * Baby Intelligence learns via phone call that he has made the team for Crodela.The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer, Chapter 4 (News From Woodbury) 18th 2011 In Health class, Charles meets Valiera Nelson following a game to determine seating and quickly feels drawn to her. 2020 * Baby Intelligence is awarded a medal by Mayor Ai Chiou for destroying Mr. Stupid NoHead. 19th 2011 The following day, Charles greets Nelson, at which point he has already realized he feels what he will much later identify as "obsessive love" for her. Meanwhile, Nelson is merely cordial towards him and doesn't reciprocate at all. 20th 2011 Nelson falls asleep and does not turn up at school until after sixth period. When she arrives, Charles learns that she is dating Blaise Parton, much to his horror. 2012 Charles is once again given the chance to join the Armies of Organa, but he continues to decline. 24th 2011 Eegan Grover is born to Corey and Zira Miranda Grover. 2012 Charles runs into Rose Johannson and hugs her tightly. She asks why they had no contact and he said that legally speaking, they aren't supposed to talk because Leah had placed a restraining order on her. Johannson suggests that they meet in secret and Charles assures her that he could not care less that she was a Cavalier. 25th 2020 *Baby Intelligence plays his first Crodela match.The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer Writing by D. Isaac Thomas: "Summer Petersen" at D.I.T. Website February * 2012: Rose Johannson and Andre break up. Andre goes on the run. Johannson settles with two or three close friends from Westridge Elementary School, located near her neighborhood, but she begins spending more and more of her time alone. She does not spend much time with Charles, finding him difficult to locate in the school. * 2029: Although Master Intelligence conversed with the ghosts of Rotta Hecks and Paige in private, he introduced Sebiscuits to them once, and Sebiscuits apologized for murdering Paige. 2nd 2013 "Blackhawk419" asks Luke Norris about Groundhog Day, baffling him. Blackhawk419 confesses that she is underage, and Norris answers her and warns her to watch herself. 9th 1998 Summer Petersen is born. 2010 Summer Petersen's twelfth birthday: Summer Petersen and her mother go to an amusement park, where she rides a roller coaster for the first time in her life. She also happens to meet Vincent and Jay Organa there. 2012 Summer Petersen's fifteenth birthday: Summer Petersen's parents bring their daughter thirty entire cakes, two for each year of her life. Petersen also decides to make herself a special drink by mixing cake mix with heavy whipping cream and making use of birthday cake mix and shaking it all up in a shaker, making three full cups. She begins eating her cake in the meantime. 14th Books 2012: Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas: Lying 17th 2006 Vincent and Jay Organa are born as twins. 26th 27th 2012 Charles follows Valiera Nelson on Instagram, but she blocks him in response despite the two having no social media history together. 28th 2012 At Health class, Charles and Nelson sit with Kayla in a rare time Nelson comes to class on time. He attempts to get her attention, but she stands up and rushes to the Main Office. Offended, Charles follows her there. One of the office personnel tells them to avoid each other, and they return. But thanks to a revelation from Kayla, Nelson reveals that she has blocked his Instagram account and moves to report him just before class ends. On the way to the office, he meets and defies two members of her posse. Charles and Nelson are forced by two school administrators to create a No-Contact-Contract''Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude. 28th March 2013: Charles and Val Quintana begin to bond together, with him doing everything to prove he can take good care of her. However, Valiera doesn't always act grateful for his care for her. Both Charles' morale and schooling improve with Quintana's approval, as his grades level up and he begins developing a much brighter demeanor. His attendance record begins improving as well. 1st 2001 was born on this date in 2001.]] Hell Burnbottom is born to Mr. Stupid NoHead and Mrs. Twisted NoHead. 16th 2005 '''Battle aboard the' Endurance: To be added Books * 2012: ** Kaela, Zach, and the Great Skyrace ** Live Toys April 2007: Dorphane Giles attempts to steal the Almataffe for Mr. Stupid NoHead, but the Krath thwart her and give it to the Pyters for safekeeping. 1st (April Fool's Day) 2010 Valiera Nelson begins using Instagram actively. 23rd 2007 Dorphane Giles is summoned by Mr. Stupid NoHead, who scolds her and threatens to destroy her if she does not bring him the Almataffe. Dot Lodd becomes her assistant during the crusade. 26th 2007 Queen Zygen has a birthday party. Mr. Stupid NoHead, Mr. Formidable NoHead, and L'smae arrive and crash it, thwarting all of Zygen's attempts to kill them and slaying her. Meanwhile, Sheriff Bladepoint makes a second intrusion in Thunder Quarters, and discovers that the Olbaid is Verpus the Foul. 2011 * On the suggestion of Ludwig Beethoven II, the Girl-Team begins construction of the Boy Trap. * Emily Watson becomes the Supreme Leader of the Girl-Team. 27th 2007 Eventually, the Council of Outcasts puts forth their might and destroys Verpus, rescuing Bladepoint from captivity. Meanwhile, Dorphane Giles and Lodd successfully steal the Almataffe from the Pyters. She contacts Mr. Stupid NoHead and betrays him, deciding to keep the weapon for herself. Lodd is killed for opposing her decision, and she flees to Illiun. 28th 2007 * Duel on Illiun: Mr. Stupid NoHead finds Giles on Illiun, and they engage in a titanic duel. Giles is killed and Mr. Stupid NoHead takes the Almataffe before returning to Earth. * Bladepoint negotiates a deal with the Men of Endar, agreeing to give the Almataffe to them if they help them stop the NoHeads from using it to destroy Superhero University. 29th 2007 * Infiltration of Superhero University: Sheriff Bladepoint, Roxanne Waterston, Joseph Abernathy, and the Mystic return to Superhero University and Roan Kendels calls Roan's Resistance and the Police Grand Army to arms. * Battle of Superhero University: The NoHeads arrive at the university, where Mr. Stupid NoHead uses the Almataffe to decimate the otherwise impenetrable deflector shield around the building. Bladepoint, Abernathy, and Waterston locate Mr. Stupid NoHead's sons in the Dark Tower, and it is destroyed in a skirmish with Bethany Donner and the children by Dark energies. Sheriff Bladepoint blasts Mr. Stupid NoHead. Dual then seals the Almataffe in a new makeshift container, and instead of giving it to the Men of Endar, Bladepoint fakes his death. The Almataffe is subsequently taken by the Grand Army and contained. Kade Coleman, Emma Hone, Urca Iporr, Jeremy, Jackson Lawrence, and RC-31 are all killed. 2011 Steven Thompson starts out at Tower Placement School. May * 2007: ** With the passing of Queen Zygen, Zira Miranda Grover takes charge of the Unknown Countries. ** Liberation of Superhero School: Superhero School is liberated. ** Miranda Butterfield is appointed Principal of Superhero School. * 2009: Wesley Denkenberger attends a wedding. * 2011: ** Emily Watson furiously assaults Thompson, but her attempted murder backfires. ** Battle of GT-1 Base: This battle begins the School War. In the War Room of GT-1 Base, Helen McKeen gives the plan design for the Ultimate Weapon to Emily Watson. Thompson and Petersen, and later Organa duel with Emily Watson in Watson's hangar in GT-1 Base. Watson escapes the city. ** Watson begins training McKeen. 2nd 2028 Lily Ort is born to Jena and Dustin Ort. 6th Steven Thompson, who has recently befriended Josh Hogan and Summer Petersen, becomes the Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa. 11th 2009 Valiera Nelson creates a new Facebook account. June 19th Books The Deliverers Save the World is released. July 2029: Paige Nelson and Rotta Hecks also warn Master Intelligence that the ghosts of Hell Burnbottom and Mr. Stupid NoHead were formulating a plot and would soon come back, with the help of two mutants they had went up against before. 9th 2000 Steven Thompson is born to Tyrone and Tanesha Thompson. August * 2002: Helen McKeen begins her education at Tower Placement School. Carl Alex, Hebe, Jamie, and Nicholas Nelson presumably begin their education at Tower Placement as well. * 2003: Summer Petersen starts out at Tower Placement School. * 2004: Susan may have begun her education at Tower Placement School.Susan was born in 1999, so if she enrolled in kindergarten at Tower Placement School, then she began in this year. However, many are homeschooled until they are ready for first grade, and it is never mentioned if she was ever in kindergarten at all. * 2007: Beion starts at Tower Placement School, but he generally keeps to himself. * 2009: Jamie Thompson begins at Grandview Elementary School. * 2012: The Cavaliers of Thornton launch a deep strike. The Second School War officially begins. 25th 2010 Josh Hogan, Valiera Nelson, Luke Norris, and Vincent and Jay Organa start out at Tower Placement School. 31st 2003 Spencer starts out at Superhero School.D.I.T. Website - Bethany Donner September * 2007: ** Zachary Brown attends preschool and meets Summer and Joshua Petersen. He sits next to her in class, much to her annoyance. ** Julius dies and is given a funeral by his owners. 14th 2004 Duel in Tsala: Tsala is further plunged into the Darkness, due to the death of Rachel Bradley. 16th 2004 Abalan is betrayed and apparently killed by the Gladiator aboard the Wasp; however, the Gladiator had his body secretly retrieved and rebuilt. October 2009: Luke Norris joins Instagram. * 2012: ** Conquest of Westridge: Lord Veyakon tries to destroy Westridge Elementary School by wielding Essama, but it is taken from him and destroyed by Savannah van Dukas and Cherical McSnake using the Cloak of Ruination. Dukas encounters Veyakon, who is battling Annie McCallin. The two fight in the school and on the playground. ** Destruction of Westridge: Lord Veyakon sacrifices his own men in order to destroy Westridge. Dukas pushes him into the wreckage. Outside, the students watch the school crumple before their eyes. 3rd Charles learns that Nelson refused to meet with him. 6th 2010 Instagram is launched. 2012 Charles meets Valiera's brother Nicholas when he requested that Leah pick him up from his apartment. He also meets Saul Nelson. Charles spoke with them and his half brother, and they proceeded to go to Cracker Barrel, a Southern-styled restaurant. Having picked up on Laura's resemblance to the woman he had met in March, and Nicholas having a brother named Saul, Charles questioned the possibility that this was the same Nicholas Valiera Nelson was related to. Intrigued as he was, Charles attempted to put the pieces together by asking Nicholas several questions with a false implication of innocent curiosity. He learns that Nicholas has a sister at Tower Placement and that she had moved in with a friend. When they return home, Charles realizes Nicholas is undoubtedly a Nelson. 28th 2012 Charles eats a strange blend of macaroni cheese for lunch. That night, he goes to a place called Rush with his family, including his half brother. 31st (Halloween) 2012 Charles and Luke Norris discuss their plans for Halloween. Charles went trick or treating with a small girl named Carolyn and a couple of high schoolers. November 2010: Charles begins working with a professional caretaker named Christina. 6th 2010 Kayliah Galibraith begins dating someone. 14th 2002 Saul Nelson is born. 18th Valiera Nelson announces that she is in a relationship with someone (presumably Blaise Parton). 19th Becca Smith is born. December * 2010: ** Luke Norris meets Charles outside a restaurant. ** Blaise Parton meets Charles and rips his backpack off his back, angering Charles and prompting him to chase him outside and to a stop sign, where he pins him down and steals back his possessions. ** Two weeks after her dental checkup, Summer Petersen is outfitted with braces just before Christmas. 5th 2012 *On the way to Tutorial, Charles encounters Rose Johannson, who leads him to Carl, Ray Eliott, and Val Quintana. They have a conversation and reveal few, but crucial, things about themselves. Quintana complains about Miranda Patrick and inadvertently tells Charles she was lying about giving up smoking. The four have a merry conversation as they headed for the alcove near the science classrooms. However, they meet up at the door and agree to split. *Hours later, he contacted Johannson on Facebook, who told him she was in the office crying, shocking him. He also becomes very confused and offended because he thought she proceeded to unfriend him. 6th 2012 Charles realizes Quintana, Eliott, and Alex in the hallway, confirming to him that they had gotten back together. He encounters Carl again at the end of the day, who invites him to come upstairs and smoke weed. He is also messaged by Johannson, who invites him to hang out that same day. 7th 2012 * Charles heads upstairs to find Carl Alex missing. * During Tutorial, Carl and his friends go out to smoke. * In the morning, Charles confirmed that he was interested in hanging with her and in the evening, they provided each other's address. He and his mother drive to her house and Charles' mother meets Johannson's father. Johannson introduced Charles to her pets, something he enjoyed, and they went downstairs to smoke weed. She and her friend Nina taught Charles how to use a pipe, which he enjoyed immensely. Charles also meets her cat, Little Sister. They eventually go to Johannson's room, where Johannson told Charles about her boyfriend Andre and that Carl's friends dislike him. Johannson told him again that he was one of her best friends, and he told her she was one of his, and they watched several YouTube videos, during which time Charles learned more about her taste in media. Johannson, feeling very lonely and still needing homework-related assistance, asked Charles if he wanted to sleep over that night, but his mother says no. Eventually, Johannson's father goes to and buy them both something to eat. Fifteen minutes later, Charles' ride arrives. 8th 2012 Johannson contracts a five-day ailment and asks Charles to come visit her at 9 p.m. Charles was very concerned and he asked his parents, but due to the lateness of the hour and the fact that Charles' mother did not feel well either, he could not come over. 9th 2012 Charles is contacted by Andre, who was concerned Johannson did not like him anymore. Although he did not understand why Andre would talk to him about this, he assured him Johannson still felt close to him, as she had shown him several videos of them which he found to be adorable. In the evening, Charles invited both Carl and Johannson over for dinner. However, Carl assumed Johannson would be there and said they were on bad terms, whereas Johannson was still ill, so both of them decline. 10th 2012 Carl lies to Charles about wanting to hang out with him. 15th 2012 Charles goes to the Winter Dance with Rose Johannson. 18th 2012 Rose Johannson does not go to school. Leah tells Charles that Carl Alex is evil, but he ignores her perceptions. 20th 2012 * Carl Alex begins dating Kayliah Galibraith. * Charles assembles presents for several of his friends early in the morning. He also messages Johannson and promises her he will give her her gift later and in person. After third period, he brings them down to the office, and an administrator asks for everyone's surnames so it will be easier to know who to call down to the office to retrieve the gifts. The gifts are for Hebe, Matthew, Carl Alex, Valiera Nelson, Luke Norris, Miranda Patrick, and Will Ostler. After school, Johannson asks what the gift is, but Charles points out that it would no longer be a secret. Johannson says she had plans for Christmas and they agree to see each other on Christmas Eve. 21st (Winter Solstice) 2012 In the morning, Johannson asks Charles if he is in the mood to hang out, which he immediately agrees to do. Johannson asks him to bring her food and he offers to bring two boxes of macaroni and cheese so they can cook lunch together. When he arrives, they cook together, but Charles' hand is scratched severely by Little Sister. Johannson decides not to come with Christina, who is going to take Charles Christmas shopping. Christina also needs to go to the , which they go to prior to . Charles proceeds to meditate upon the winter solstice. 22nd 2007 Valiera Nelson performs in a childrens' choir that centers around the Mormon religion. 23rd 2012 Charles tells Johannson he will bring her the gift, and that he has a gift for Alex too and that she shouldn't hate him. He has an quarrel with his parents and is unable to come see her until around 10:30 p.m. Johannson is delighted to receive the gift and they hug twice. He briefly explains what had happened, though he omits most of the situation until he contacts her on Facebook upon returning home. 25th (Christmas) 27th 2012 Leah pulls Charles aside right before dinner and tells him that she had a restraining order set between him and Johannson, and between him and Alex. Contradictions There are numerous contradictions in the timeline. Some of them are more obvious, such as the Fall of the Government and murder of in 1995, meaning that in the D.I.T. Literary Universe, never took office and presumably does not exist. This is supported on the "Presidents" article on D.I.T. Website. Another example is the destruction of the Empire State Building in 2013. If the canonical timeline of the DLU is correct, there are several anachronisms in the novels. For instance, Valiera Nelson joined Instagram on April 1, 2010, even though the website was not created until October of the same year. See Also *Timeline **Before 19th Century **19th Century **1900s **1910s **1920s **1930s **1940s **1950s **1960s **1970s **1980s **1990s **After 22nd Century References Category:D.I.T. Literary Universe Category:Events